<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фесты by Black_vs_White (leanuint)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696831">Фесты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White'>Black_vs_White (leanuint)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Фесты [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D., Inception (2010), Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Collection, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы с фестов разных лет</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Dom Cobb, Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Фесты [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Написано на Мультифандомный фест, на тур Романтическая драббломания</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Фраза №1. Любовь, как ветер. Чувствуешь, но не видишь</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Артур смотрит. Всегда немного со стороны. Как через стекло - невыносимо близко, но невозможно прикоснуться. Можно разбить стекло, но для этого Артур слишком хорошо воспитан, слишком сдержан. А может быть, прав Имс, и ему просто не хватает для этого фаназии.<br/>
Артур годами смотрит, наблюдает, но не прикасается, не пытается что-то предпринять. Потому что сначала он думал, что не стоит торопиться, ведь они только начали жить; потом появилась Мол и это стало просто бессмысленным; а после её самоубийства всё рухнуло к чёрту и снова появилась слабенькая иррациональная надежда, что Дом заметит, поймёт; когда пришёл Сайто и в их команде появилась Ариадна, Артур смирился. И, наконец, принял решение.<br/>
Он знает Дома, как никто другой. Но иногда именно это знание - самое опасное. Потому что совершенных знаний нет, они - только иллюзия, в которой человек уверен, как ни в чём ином. Но он же не зря считается лучшим, он не ошибается. Поэтому, когда они приземляются в Америке, когда Дом возвращается к своим детям, и все вроде бы довольны и счастливы, Артур смотрит на них, как всегда, отстранёно и уходит. Пока никто не заметил, он поднимается на этаж вылета и покупает билет на ближайший рейс.<br/>
***<br/>
Артур живёт так, как хотел жить прежде, чем позволил Дому втянуть себя в его безумство... нет, в его гениальность. Спокойно, размеренно, продуманно, без риска и авантюризма, которые всегда привносил Кобб.<br/>
Он почти привыкает к этой новой жизни, когда однажды, возвращаясь домой, закрывает за собой входную дверь и понимает, что не один.<br/>
Дом сидит в глубоком кресле в гостиной, вполоборота к нему, глядя поверх сплетёных пальцев на зеркальную поверхность журнального столика.<br/>
- Ты действительно думаешь, что я ничего не вижу, не чувствую, ничего вокруг не замечаю? - спрашивает Кобб, не оборачиваясь, прежде, чем Артур успевает открыть рот. Поворачивается, расцепляя пальцы, и смотрит внимательно, чуть щуря глаза. Артур вопросительно поднимает бровь и молчит. Ему есть, что сказать, но он знает, что Дом сказал ещё не всё.<br/>
- Кто-то однажды мне сказал, что любовь, как ветер. Чувствуешь, но не видишь, - Кобб смотрит вопросительно, точно ожидая подтверждения или опровержения. Так и не дождавшись, поднимается из кресла. Артур отступает на шаг и нащупывает в кармане игральную кость...<br/>
Кобб делает шаг навстречу.<br/>
Артур хочет верить, что Дом почувствовал. Он вынимает руку из кармана, так и не воспользовавшись тотемом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Написано на Мультифандомный фест, на тур Романтическая драббломания</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Фраза №3. В любовных играх не так важно, кто одержит верх</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они никогда по-настоящему не ладили. Двусмысленные шуточки и едкие замечания отлично держали дистанцию, а большего вроде бы и не требовалось. И когда Хаус понял, что в эту игру Чейз больше не играет, что молодой мужчина выработал иммунитет к его методам, он сделал то, что делал всегда, теряя рычаги давления на окружающих – он от Чейза избавился. Просто взял и уволил. И ожидал чего угодно, пока блондин стоял в дверях его кабинета, открыв рот, точно собираясь что-то сказать. Но Чейз сказал только задумчивое «ага» и ушёл. Вот так запросто. А Хаус вдруг растерялся – он не ожидал, что на этот раз Златовласка поддастся, после трёх лет подколов, поле трёх лет рядом с боссом, который и так-то не подарок, а уж по отношению к однажды предавшему его сотруднику…<br/>Чейз давно ждал чего-то подобного. Ждал с того самого момента, когда обнаружил, что все двусмысленные фразы начальника, которые раньше задевали его, теперь проходят мимо сознания. Он выработал иммунитет, а значит - победил. Вот только Чейз слишком устал, чтобы радоваться такой победе. И больше не хотел соревноваться. Не важно, что кто-то из них победил. Не важно, что будет с его карьерой. Не важно, во что превратятся отношения. Когда Хаус произнёс сакраментальное «Ты уволен», Чейз уже понял, что всё кончилось. И ушёл.<br/>Три года игры по правилам Хауса. Три года борьбы по правилам Хауса. Три года, на протяжении которых они проверяли друг друга на прочность, каждый по-своему. Чуть меньше, чем три года – их странной пародии на отношения.<br/>Нужно что-то менять.<br/>Хаус делает ход в новой партии первым, увидев Чейза в коридоре, когда на самом деле тот – в другом штате. Возможно, потому, что он вообще не отличается терпением, а, может, потому, что за прошедшие три года он точно понял про Чейза одну вещь – малыш упрям и труслив, он не вернётся сам по себе. А ещё потому, что Хаус слышал где-то умную мысль, которая внезапно приглянулась его циничному рассудку: «в любовных играх не так важно, кто одержит верх». И убедить в этом одного маленького, упрямого и трусливого блондина-автсралийца он сумеет. Хотя бы потом, что он уже убедил в этом себя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Написано на Merlin Drabble Fest по заявке<br/>Т6-34 Артур/Мерлин. У Мерлина депрессия. «И скучно, и грустно...»</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- И скучно, и грустно... - страдал Мерлин в укромном уголке.<br/>
- ...и сапоги мои почистить некому, - закончил за него, наконец, обнаруживший слугу Артур. - За работу, лентяй!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>